This invention relates to a unitary flexible hinge device, and in particular to such a device formed from a body of single crystal silicon.
According to the invention there is provided a unitary flexible hinge device comprising a laminar body of single crystal silicon having a groove etched therein whereby the body is divided into two rigid portions linked by a relatively thin flexible portion formed by the base of the groove.
Silicon's excellent mechanical properties including substantially no hysteresis or creep and a high strength make it an ideal material for use as a flexible member in various instrumental applications, e.g. in an accelerometer. The flexible region can be made to very precise dimensions using anisotropic etching. In particular this flexible hinge region can be etched to a few microns in thickness by using an etch stop during the process.